Yesterday's Tomorrow
by LeelaCullen
Summary: Bella leaves Forks after an embarrassing encounter with Edward, both move on with their lives until a terrible event brings them together again. Can they look beyond the past to see what tomorrow brings? AH EXB
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything other than the plot.

This is my first Fan Fiction, but I have enjoyed reading other authors babies for a while.

I don't believe in holding chapters to ransom for reviews; however any that you wish to give will be gladly accept them and whilst I welcome constructive criticism, please don't be hateful and flame.

I have already done the plot for this story and there will be approximately 20 chapters including the epilogue. This will be a Bella an Edward story, even if they do lose their way for a while.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12, who is my new Beta :).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was 15 when I first moved in with my dad in a small and rainy town called Forks. I had exiled myself to this dreary wet town in order to give my free spirited Mother the freedom to spend more time with the love of her life, my stepfather Phil. Phil was a baseball player and travelled quite a bit during the season.<p>

Growing up I had always been more the adult, with my Mother being the teenager who was going through a rebellious stage. Then she met Phil. Phil grounded her in a way that I had never been able to. So although my mother kept telling me she was happy to stay with me while Phil travelled with his team I could tell that she was happier with him. So with her happiness in mind I decided to go spend the last few years of my high school career with my dad.

On the first day of school I met Alice. Alice would become my best friend and sister. Our time was split between our houses. My dad considered Alice another daughter and her parents and brothers becoming my second family. Alice had two older brothers, Emmett who was two years our senior and Edward who was seven years older.

Emmett was a senior when I first joined Forks High school and even then he was head over heels for Rosalie Hale, and she for him. They were the IT couple the head cheerleader and the football captain. Emmett immediately took me under his wing and adopted me as his baby sister, while Rosalie, along with Alice, saw me as a friend and sister who they loved to play dress up with.

The first time I met Edward was on Thanksgiving he had just completed his undergraduate degree and was going to start his law degree the following year at Harvard. Edward had returned to Forks for a two week break before heading back.

It was then that I fell in love with him. My biggest problem was he did not know I existed, other than I was his much younger sister's friend. I was 15 and he was 22, if I am completely honest it was his looks that got me first, and I don't think I managed to get a complete word out when trying to talk to him never mind a full sentence that actually made sense.

He had the most amazing hair, with shades of copper, bronze, blond and brown woven together to not only create the most unique coloured hair, but also the sexiest especially with his hair looking like he had had just gotten out of bed. Sex hair...there was no other way to describe it. Add to that the greenest set of eyes, eyes that felt like they were looking directly into your soul and could see all your deepest secrets and desires.

It was no wonder I had difficulties looking him in the eye. So we have the sexy hair the soul searching eyes and then nature decided to place both of these attributes in one of the most perfect faces. I swear his face would rival that of the Greek gods, he stood at well over 6 feet tall, 6'5 if I had to take a guess with a body that was just WOW. He was wearing jeans that hang low on his hips and a white t-shirt that search across he very, and I mean very well defined chest. It was no wonder I was unable to utter even a simple hello.

I remember him laughing at me, and Emmett messing up my hair while making a comment that they were still training me to be around people. Yeah that was not at all embarrassing, but as Emmett liked to point out as my adoptive big brother he was duty bound to embarrass me.

Over the next three years I only saw Edward over Thanksgiving and Christmas, as he had a really full study load. And even when he was home I did not spend as much time as I would like around him. The good news though was that as time went by I was able to talk to him, well more like managed to say hello and goodbye without stuttering but hey they were complete words.

Every time he came home to visit I would wish that he would turn to me and suddenly see me, really see me. He would declare his love for me and we would live happily ever after. I know the possibilities of this was low to no existent but I tried to learn everything I could about him from Alice while trying not to seem as if I was obsessed with him.

All though this I kept my feelings to myself, the last thing I wanted was for Alice to either play matchmaker or decide that I was only with her to chase her brother. Emmett was another story I knew that if he found out I would never hear the end of it, he would have material to tease me for the rest of my life.

I hated thinking of him dating other woman while he was at Harvard; my one consolation was that he had never brought anyone home with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything other than the plot.

This will be a Bella an Edward story, even if they do lose their way for a while.

Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>One more year, one more year then this madness will be over, well the studying part anyway. That is all I can think about as I drive towards Forks, as I fly down the highway heading home in my rented car all I can feel is relief.<p>

Harvard as great as it is, is tiring. I don't know which was worse, the constant papers that need to be handed in or the woman. Sometimes I think that the some woman simply attend university in the hopes to find a husband. I know that Harvard Law is one of the top rated universities in America but that did not guarantee that some ladies, and I use that term very lightly, were actually there to learn about the courses they were attending.

Maybe it is just me; maybe I just attract the worst of the lot as I can't seem to simply have a friendship with a woman without her hitting on me. Emmett is lucky, he and Rosalie decided to attend UW together, I think as they were already a couple they did not have to face the constant barrage of sluts. I have one year left and I have already spoken to my Uncle Aro in New York and have secured an internship there. Granted I will be starting at the bottom but hopefully by the time I am thirty I will make partner.

Almost home! I think as I turn into our driveway. I am looking forward to the peace and quiet, no need to worry about girls chasing me no need to worry about someone trying to trap me, just family and relaxation.

The worst about the last seven years was spending so much time away from my family. Yes we spoke often and e-mailed even more but only seeing your family once a year for two weeks is tough. Which is why I decide to surprise the family with a trip home, I could only take a few days off but a week was better than nothing.

As I pulled up to the house I spotted Alice and a girl who I assumed was a friend, on the porch of the house, they both turned their heads when they saw the car. I had barely stopped the rented Volvo I was driving before Alice had flown off the porch and flung herself into my arms.

"Edward what a surprise, we did not know you were coming home! How long are you here for?"

"Alice good to see you too, I will be home for just a week before I need to head back. Is Mom and Dad home?"

"Of course, Mom, Dad, Emmett and Rosalie are all inside"

Alice was still hugging me when I glanced up at the person standing behind her. Alice glanced over her shoulder to see what I was looking at

"Edward you remember Bella don't you?"

"Yes Alice I do. Hi Bella how are you?"

"I am well Edward, welcome home" I remembered Bella now and could not help but chuckle at the fact that she finally managed to complete a sentence. Bella had been Alice's friend for a few years now and it was always cute how she stuttered whenever she tried to speak.

"Edward you are just in time For Bella's Birthday party this weekend." Alice squealed in my ear.

Oh joy just what I wanted, a party full of hormonal teenagers. I have to be honest I almost resented Bella at that moment for taking away my time with my family, but in all fairness not only did they not know I was coming home, but I would not begrudge Alice a chance to have a party for her friend, at least Bella was not one of the hordes that would throw themselves at me. You may think I was cynical but after several years of this I have had enough.

I found Mom in the kitchen, she was obviously so used to Alice's squeals she did not even turn around when I walked into the kitchen never mind come outside to investigate. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who Mom"

"Edward? Oh my God Edward you are home! Carlisle our son is home. My baby how I have missed you" Mom always went a bit overboard when I got home; I could hear my dad coming down the stairs.

"Edward, good to have you home son. This is a bit of a surprise. How long are you home for?" Dad asked as he gave me a one armed hug.

"I can only stay until Sunday morning I need to be back before classes start on Monday"

"So soon Edward it is already Thursday that's not much time" Mom responded.

"I Know Mom but it's better than nothing, and I wanted to spend some time with you and everyone else." Mom and Dad where thrilled to have a full house with me home.

Emmett and Rose had come down for Bella's party and Alice was over the moon to have someone else to boss around in preparation for the "Party of the Century" as she was calling it.

I also got to meet Alice's boyfriend Riley. I did not like the boy, and in all honesty I don't think I would have liked him even if he had not been dating my sister. There was just something about him and Emmett agreed. We decided to keep an eye on Riley. All of Friday Alice directed everyone in preparation for the party, who knew there was so much more to having a party than showing up with some drinks.

I had taken to calling Riley 'Boy', Emmett soon followed suit, and it really seemed to rile him, hehe riling up Riley now there was a tongue twister for you and fun.

The party was Saturday night and as much as I tried to stay in my room it was not going to happen. Alice had explained to me that although Bella's birthday was actually in September the party was being held now at the end of August. Bella had managed to get enough credits to graduate early which meant she was heading off to Princeton in September and would miss her birthday.

I thought it was quite nice of Alice to arrange everything but really could not care less as it interfered with my plans of doing nothing.

The party itself was not too bad; there were only about 30 people at the party, so the start of the evening went well. Unfortunately it was not to stay that way. At one point my parents announced they were heading out for the night was would only be home early the next morning of course they asked me to keep an eye on everyone and make sure that no one drove home drunk.

Great now I was playing chaperone to a bunch of eighteen year olds. I could not count on Emmett as he was the first one to the beer pong as soon as Mom and dad left. It was not much later until everyone at the party was pretty buzzed.

I could see Bella walking towards me and I could not help but hide my smile when she accidently knocked over a couple who were making out in the hall.

"Edward I have been looking for you all night, come and dance with me." Bella said. I could not refuse as it was her birthday so I figured one dance won't hurt. After the dance I excused myself to go to the bathroom, but I did not realise someone was behind me until I hear my bedroom door close and lock click, I spun around to find Bella leaning against my door.

"Bella what is going on? What are you doing?"

"Come on Edward you know you want me and I want you" Bella said as she walked towards me removing her top on the way.

"I have always wanted you Edward; I fell in love with you when I first met you. I knew I was too young for you then but I am not too young now. I will be 18 in two weeks and no one else needs to know but us." I have to admit at that moment I was the angriest that I have ever been. Not only was she ruining my weekend with my family by having her party here, she was now hitting on me, invading my space and all while she was still underage which could cost me my future.

"Bella I have not and I never will show any interest in you. You are nothing but a little girl who thinks she is all grown up. Grown up Bella you are heading to university and this is not the way a young lady behaves this is how a slut carries on."

I probably should have stopped there but I don't think I could have, the anger was rolling off me who did these girls think they were why could I not have some peace and quiet for once. Bella has become every girl who had ever thrown themselves at me without thinking as to whether or not the attention was wanted. If I had been a woman it would have been considered harassment nut as I was a man the guys called me lucky.

"Bella some friendly advise if a guy does not approach you first he is not interested and throwing yourself at others just reeks of desperation. Why would I want someone who is desperate?"

"But Alice said you like girls who are self-assured and know what they want" Bella mumbled as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Yes I do prefer woman who are self-assured, but throwing yourself at me like some common whore is not being self-assured, it shows you have no respect for me and no respect for yourself."

"But I love you Edward, I would do anything for you"

"Bella how can you say you love me, when we have said fewer than 20 words to each other over the entire time that we have known each other except for tonight? How can you delude yourself into believing that you love someone without talking to them and getting to know their character? If you truly believe you love me it is nothing but an illusion. You don't know me and after the way you have carried on tonight I don't want to know you" I said as I picked up her shirt off the floor.

I tossed her shirt at her and opened my bedroom door. "I want you out of my room by the time I return; you are not to enter my space without my permission again." I said and turned around and left my room.

I could not believe it I had come home for a few days to get away from this type of behaviour at Harvard only to encounter it in my own room, an area that was my sanctuary.

I went to find Emmett to tell him I needed to leave early in the morning and would be heading out to stay at a hotel tonight so I did not miss my flight. There was no way I was staying here tonight who knows what might happen, and I was not taking any chances.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be a Bella an Edward story, even if they do lose their way for a while.

Chapter 3

.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been almost 10 months now since my encounter with Edward and since I had left Forks. I had been devastated at the time by his blatant rejection and how he callously just threw my feelings aside. Absolutely and completely mortified, that how I felt. I had offered my love and my body to the man of my dreams and he not only rejected me he stomped on my heart and destroyed it.<p>

I had not told Alice what had happened and I hope that Edward had not mentioned it to his family. I was meant to stay over on Saturday night but had left early I told Alice I was not feeling well. Alice had come to see me on the Sunday after, I had not been able stop the tears as I packed up my room. I had told Alice that I was emotional about leaving; it was true to an extent. The difference was I was crying because I wanted to get away not because I was leaving.

It took me over a week to get to New Jersey, but I was in no rush. I took my time on the road and stopped at a motel every night. My dad had offered to come with me but I wanted to do this alone, and I was glad for it as it gave me time to think about what had happened.

Alice and I had stated to drift apart overtime, first we started with phones calls and e-mails everyday soon it dropped down to a few times per week and not we were lucky if we has contact more than once a month. In my defence I had a busy course load and Alice was in senior year of high school with Jasper, and our interests and conversations were no longer the same.

When I first arrived at Princeton I was withdrawn, I guess I was scared that he other students would somehow know what had happened, that was until I met Jake. Jake turned out to be one of the best things in my life followed very closely by Leah.

I had met Jake in Advanced English in my first week and we just clicked, he was the big brother I always wanted, he was another Emmett. Not that I would ever or could ever replace Emmett no Jake was added to family and Jake looked out for me. Where Emmett was the fun loving prank playing older brother, Jake was the strong silent type, the one that loved to glare at potential boyfriends and scare the living daylight out of them ad I loved him for it.

Jake introduced me to his Girlfriend Leah and she became my sister, her personality was very similar to Jake. Have always heard that opposites attract, well Jake and Leah never got that memo. They were still perfectly suited; they finished each other's sentences and knew what the other was thinking with just a look. Jake and Leah had what I wanted true Love. The kind that binds you to someone forever. The kind that you would kill for. The kind that was not mine to have or so I managed to convince myself.

The first few months at university you would have thought I was the shiny new toy on compass with the amount of guys who would ask me out. I eventually started to understand what Edward has referred to all those months ago, that chase was only fun if you actually wanted to be caught if not them it was frustrating as people did not take hints, or in some cases flat out rejection as a no.

I took my awhile but I finally forgave Edward for what he has said to me and promised myself that when I saw him away, if I saw him again I would ask for his forgiveness for what I had done. I did not delude myself into think we could be friends but I hoped that he could one day forgive me and my immaturity at the time. I guess I also owed him thanks for opening my eyes and for helping me grow up.

Leah and I were headed out on Friday night to a local club, as I was still under 21 and would be unable to drink anything heavier than a root beer I was the driver for the evening. Jake met us there with a friend of his family Chris, who was also my blind date for the night.

Leah and I had spent the better part of the afternoon going through our closets trying to decide what to wear tonight, while I tried to pump Leah for information however Leah had only met Chris once before as he was good with Sam who was Jake's older brother. Sam had asked Jake to take Chris out while he was out our way and as I have not dated since I left Forks and figured it was time I got back out there it had changed into a blind date.

The club was just a generic club loud music, a bar and people dancing. Luckily we weren't there long before Jake and Chris arrived. The night was an enjoyable one and I got to know Chris as well as I could over the load music. Leah and I had discussed this beforehand and had decided I wanted to make sure there was no way I was going home with Chris tonight whether I like him or not hence the other reason that I was the driver. If I liked him we could swop numbers and then make contact again sometime over the weekend or later in the week.

We did swop number at the end of the evening and I watched him drive away while Leah was trying to bundle a tipsy Jake into the car I could not help but hope he would contact me.


End file.
